Johnlock In Zombieland
by SherlockDr.Who.Etc.4evrz
Summary: What happens when the Zombie Apocalypse breaks out? 3 Months after my first fan fiction, Alone With My Cuts, Will Sherlock be able to keep his promise to Watson, to stay by his side, or will things go south?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, this is my second fanfic. It takes place 3 months after the first. Hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 1**

He promises. He will never leave me again. He swares to me, every day, that he will fight to stay by my side.

I am in my chair. Sherlock is asleep in his. I must have fallen asleep during the movie last night. I hear loud banging from the door. "Help! Please! Someone!" The stranger calls. I spring from my chair and Sherlock awakens. I run to the door, opening it, and letting the strangers in.

It is 2 girls, no older than 16. Both look scared. They are both beautiful. One has short black hair and pale skin. The other has short blonde hair and pale skin. In a way, they remind me of Sherlock and myself.

"What happened?" I ask.

"A man on the street! He- He was homeless! He ran at us. He bit me!" Girl 1 says.

"Show me, I'm a doctor." My medical instincts kick in and girl 1 rolls up her sleeve, revealing a gruesome bite mark. "We should take you to the hospital."

"We can't go back out there! Are you insane! He's still out there!" Girl 1 says. "Can we stay the night? Please. We'll go to the hospital in the morning."

I say, "Sure". At the exact same time as Sherlock says, "No."

"Why not?" I ask.

He pins poor girl 2 against the wall. "Why are you here? Of all the places, you came to 221B. Why?" He says as I finish wrapping girl 1's arm up.

"I-I was looking for it! When I was little, I read all the Sherlock Holmes books and watched all the shows and movies. I decided that if I ever came to London, I'd look for 221B Baker St." She says. "Who are you? You obviously didn't sleep last night. You live here. You're having family troubles, sibling, brother probably. Not that long ago, you did something you regret, something you wish you could take back. You hurt someone close to you. Probably your flat mate over there. What'd you do that was so awful?" Ok, so the one who looks more like me acts like Sherlock. Ok.

"How'd you know? Wait. You researched me." Sherlock says.

"How could I research you if I don't even know your name?" Girl 2 says.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. Obviously." He stops pinning her but doesn't back off.

"That's a joke. Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character made up by Arthur Conan Doyle. He's the greatest detective ever, even if he isn't real, and can tell someone's life story by a single glance."

"That's me," Sherlock says.

The girl gets in his face. "Prove it."

Sherlock takes a step back and looks her up and down. "Your parents are divorced. You have a large family but you only live with 3 members. Mom and 2 siblings. You are in love with someone and you have no idea if they feel the same. You don't smoke but a relative or two does, so you've been exposed to second hand smoke, probably by your dad. You dyed your hair recently. You read a lot. You are misunderstood by most and you are very smart."

"My God. I thought I was the only one who could do that." She says. "My name is Kaitlyn. That's Grace."

"I'm Sherlock. That's Watson. You can stay. I guess. You can claim Watson's bed, I'll take my own. Grace gets my chair and Watson gets his. Any objections? Good. Now, Kaitlyn, tell me how you can be so un-ordinary."

We go to sleep and I wake to a zombie-fyed Grace, in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Part 2!

**Chapter 2**

I scream and push Grace off of me. She jumps up and attacks. I dodge and run to the kitchen. Sherlock and Kaitlyn run and stop in the doorway. I am aginst the counter, fending off Grace.

Grace falls to the floor, dead. Kaitlyn had stabbed her in the back of the head. She repeatedly stabbed the now lifeless body till she was certain that she wasn't getting back up. Kaitlyn drops the bloody butcher knife and sobs, on her knees.

"I-I promised I'd protect her. Oh my God! This is insane! She was a-. It's the-." She shudders.

"Zombies." Sherlock states. "Just like the movie we watched. 'Dawn of the Dead'"

"Wait a minute!" I say and both of them look at me. "That was just a movie, Sherlock. We should call Lestrade." I lift the phone to my ear.

It rings 3 times then I hear, "Hello, John. I'm busy. It's the Zombie Apocalypse. Literally. Bye!" He hangs up.

"Well that settles it! Let's go!" Says Sherlock who had been listening to the conversation.

"Where?" I ask.

"The mall. Duh!"

"Idiots!" Kaitlyn says.

"What?" Sherlock asks offended.

"You're an idiot. Was 'Dawn of the Dead' your first zombie movie or something?" She asks.

"Yes," Sherlock answers.

"Well, how dare you assume that's where you should go. Malls have to many exits and that's where most people will go. And everyone dies at the end of 'Dawn of the Dead'!" She rants. "You should leave the city. Head to the country, away from large, populated cities. Find a building with at least 2 exits, but less than about 5. Board up all the windows and doors where you can get out but nothing can get in. If something does, have a backup plan. A room on a second story, that has a door that locks, and a window should work. Pack necessities. One pair of clothes per season should work. Pack a winter coat and a jacket too. It's better if you wear those as you leave. Pack at least one suitcase full of non-perishable food. Take a radio but be sure to travel light. Don't forget weapons." She heads for the door. "I'm going to America to help the people I love. One more thing. Look out for each other. My name is Kaitlyn Jones. If this gets sorted out, come find me. See ya!" and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**It gets better:-P **

**Chapter 3**

I stand there for a moment, trying to process what Kaitlyn had just told me. Sherlock had already packed a suitcase of clothes and was filling another with food. I found a radio and we grabbed our coats and ran for the door.

We found a rental car place and rented a big Ford truck. Sherlock drives us away from the city to a small 2 story cottage. We break into the now abandoned hardware store and gather wood, nails, hammers, paint, and things we could use as weapons. We board up the windows and doors, leaving one open so we can paint, "Alive Inside" all over the house. I head inside and we board up the last of the entrances. I find a nice blanket and pillow and lay on the bed upstairs. Sherlock takes inventory and tidies up the place.

He gets the TV working and I go downstairs. We wrap ourselves in the blanket and watch the news coverage of the event. I get upset and Sherlock turns it off. He holds me in his long arms. "I'm scared, Sherlock." I admit.

"It's ok." He says. "I am too. I promise I won't leave you. We're in this together." I fall asleep on the couch. And he carries me to the bedroom and we sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&In The Morning&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I waken and hear noise downstairs. "Sherlock!" I whisper and shake him. He wakes up and we hear voices. He grabs the pistol and I grab the baseball bat and we head downstairs quietly. He leads as we walk into the kitchen. "2 boxes of cereal, 7 cans of chicken noodle…" the stranger says.

"Get on your knees. Hands on your head." Sherlock says forcefully. The stranger does. "Are you alone?"

"No, I am here with my son. Jacob! Get in here, slowly." She yells. Yes, the stranger is a woman. Why is the stranger always a woman? A boy about 14 comes in.

"Are either of you bitten?" I ask.

"No," the boy replies. "We were watching the news and we found out about the Z-clypse. So we came here. It looked like the perfect place."

"I'm Mary. This is my son, Jacob. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you. We'll leave." Mary stands and heads to the door.

"You can stay. I couldn't kick you out. We should stick together. At least until this all blows over." I say. "My name is John, this is Sherlock."

"Like from the book?" The boy asks.

"Exactly!" I say. Sherlock surprisingly doesn't object or make any rude comments/ conclusions. We all go watch TV and eat breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Final 3 Short but beautiful!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&3 Weeks Later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We're out of food," I say. "We need more."

We head for town in our truck that perfectly fits all of us and our luggage. We decide to leave the cottage that we all are getting sick of. We get to the store and grab a cart. We fill it to the brim with food. I hear a loud growling from behind me. I swing my bat around and hit a zombie. 3 more sprint towards us. Sherlock kills one, Jacob kills another, and Mary kills the last. "That was easy," Mary says and the first zombie stands back up and bites her leg. Sherlock shoots it and Jacob kneels by his mom.

"MOM! Please! No! You can't die!" Jake screams. Sherlock shoots her. He doesn't give any warning. He just shoots her in the head. Jake turns around and starts swinging at him. "You killed her! My mom! My only family!" Jake swings the bat, knocking Sherlock out. He swings again, hitting Sherlock's stomach, most likely giving him internal bleeding. He swings once more, breaking Sherlock's spine and un-doubtfully killing him. I kill Jake and run to Sherlock's lifeless body. I take him into my arms.

"Sherlock! Please! No! You can't do this! NO! You promised you wouldn't die!" I try to check his pulse but I can't find one. "No…" I cry. Then I spy the gun, lying on the floor. Alone, just like me. I grab it and wrap myself in Sherlock's arms. I raise the gun to my head and pull the trigger.

I wake up sweating. I breathe heavily. "John, are you ok?" Sherlock asks. He is sitting next to me in our bed. It was a dream. It was all a nightmare. I wrap my arms around him and he wraps his around me.

"I had a dream. Zombies. Grace. Kaitlyn Jones. You. Killed. Mary. Jake killed you. I killed Jake and myself." I begin crying into Sherlock's clothes.

"Shhhh. It's ok John. It was only a dream."

"You left me alone again." I cry.

"I told you. I will never leave you ever again. I swear." He says. I calm down. I love him. I trust him. Sherlock, my Sherlock.


End file.
